Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers
Amy VS Ramona is the upcoming 68th episode of Death Battle. It will feature Amy Rose from the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Ramona Flowers from the Scott Pilgrim series. Description Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Amy Rose (*Cues: Stardust Speedway Bad Future - Sonic CD*) Wiz: When young Amy Rose first heard of the adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, she became immediately obsessed. Boomstick: But while most rabid fangirls would stalk him online or build a shrine in their closet, Amy dialed her crazy up to 11! Wiz: I guess you could say she was....hooked on Sonics? Huh? Boomstick: Ugh, (gags) you made me throw up in my mouth a little bit, that was so bad. Wiz: Well, determined to meet her hero face to face, Amy decided the best option was to...learn how to read tarot cards... Boomstick: Hey, the lady at the fair never let me down. Wiz: After lots of practice, one reading finally predicted she would meet the Blue Blur on the mysterious Little Planet. Boomstick: See? And she did meet him! Well, after she was kidnapped by the evil Dr. Eggman, and used as bait to lure Sonic into a trap, but hey, first impressions aren't everything, right? Wiz: Heh, God knows that's true, or we certainly wouldn't be working together. Boomstick: What? So I forgot my pants on the first day, it happens to all of us, Wiz! Wiz: No, it doesn't. Anyway, meeting Sonic wasn't enough for Amy, despite her young age and inexperience, she made it her personal mission to become a part of his freedom fighting crew. Boomstick: So Amy spent some time building a badass skill set to convince her hasty hedgehog hero she'd be a valuable team member, and girlfriend! Wiz: Surprisingly, it wouldn't take long, by running after Sonic, her sheer will and determination let her reach the super speeds she needed to chase him down. Boomstick: That's....terrifying. Wiz: Keep in mind, Sonic's casual running speed sits at about 765 miles per hour. Boomstick: That's...extra terrifying. Wiz: Tell me about it, apparently she tapped into her "innate hedgehog speed gene", which is a thing. Where the hell they got this, I have no clue, I mean, have you seen real hedgehogs run? They're not very fast. Boomstick: I wonder if I have some hidden gene that gives me a supercool power. Wiz: You do, remember when I did those DNA scans? You have an iron liver. Boomstick: Really?! Wiz: Yeah, you can drink all the beer you want, and you'll be fine. Boomstick: (chuckling) Well, in that case, time for a break! (walking away) Jocelyn, get the cooler, it's beer time! It's coming early! Ramona Flowers' Wiz: When Ramona Flowers first saw Scott Pilgrim, she was immediately ...unimpressed. Boomstick: She just wanted to do her own thing, delivering packages for Amazon Canada, but Scott couldn't get her out of his mind. Wiz: Literally in his mind, which is weird. Ramona: "It's not weird at all." Scott: "It's not." Ramona: "Ramona: No, it's just that you have this really convenient subspace highway running through your head that I like to use. It's, like, three miles in fifteen seconds." '' ''Scott: "Right, right." Wiz: Yeah, okay. Anyway, Scott somehow managed to charm her into giving him a chance. But there was just one little, somewhat dangerous catch to it all. Boomstick: You see, if Scott wanted to land his Pilgrims at vagina rock, he had to battle and defeat Ramona's seven evil exes. Ah, screw that, that's WAY too much work! I don't care how hot she is, find a new one. Wiz: Luckily for Scott, he did not have to fight them all alone, as Ramona isn't your typical damsel in distress. Boomstick: Yeah, she's a badass! She's strong, tough, and damn good on a pair of roller blades. Wiz: She's also proficient in numerous types of weapons, from mallets to swords, and carries multiple on her person at all times. Such as her titanium baseball bat. Boomstick: And her giant hammer. It might look plain to you, but when Ramona wields this sledge, even Gundam robots fall to pieces. Wiz: It also gives her a +2 bonus against girls. Boomstick: That...doesn't sound very impressive. Wiz: Sure, it's a tiny number, but in context, all power-ups in Scott Pilgrim's world use small numbers for big changes, so it's actually not half-bad. Boomstick: Well, either way, somehow she keeps all her weapons in her purse. How the hell do women do that? Wiz: It may seem like an ordinary bag, but it's actually a door to an extra dimension- (Boomstick vomits) WHAT THE HELL?! Boomstick: Oh god, I was trying to keep it in the whole episode! It's that bender you sent me on last week. Oh, look out! (Vomits more) Wiz: Oh, stop! It's all over me! OH! OHHH! Oh god, it's everywhere! Death Battle Results Trivia * This is the first Death Battle to feature a Scott Pilgrim ''character. ** Amy Rose and Ramona Flowers are both the first female combatants of their respective series (''Sonic the Hedgehog & Scott Pilgrim) to appear in DEATH BATTLE. * This fight is likely being done to commemorate the release of Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice. * This is the first Death Battle since Fox VS Bucky to feature a comic book character that is not from Marvel or DC. * This is the second Death Battle to debut an animator from DBX. (Kayas) The first was Jetz (CVAnimation)'s Cammy VS Sonya. * The day Ramona was revealed to be Amy's opponent, Bryan Lee O'Malley, creator of the Scott Pilgrim, got word of the fight and this was his response. Category:Death battles Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Upcoming death battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights animated by Kayas Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration